1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector and a power contact thereof, and more particularly to a power connector and a power contact thereof with an improved support member for supporting an engaging arm.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of electronic technologies, power connectors have been widely used in electronic devices for power supply. A conventional power connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of power contacts received in the insulative housing. Each power contact includes a soldering portion extending beyond the insulative housing for being mounted to a circuit board. A connector assembly including a plug power connector and a receptacle power connector for mating with the plug power connector is usually applied in the electronic devices.
In order to meet the requirements of stable signal transmission and high effective transmission of the electronic devices, strong mating stabilization of the power connectors need to be ensured. However, contacting arms of conventional receptacle power connectors are short and are provided with limited deformation scope. Under this condition, when plug contacts of large thickness are inserted thereinto, the contacting arms of the conventional receptacle power connectors may occur permanent deformation which will damage the receptacle power connector.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved power connector and a power contact thereof to solve the above problems.